Injection molding enables plastic parts to be inexpensively produced. Depending on the complexity of the part being fabricated, the mold may include a bottom mold portion, a top mold portion and at least one insert that is placed between the bottom mold portion and the top mold portion.
One of the challenges associated with precisely fabricating parts using injection molding is that the bottom mold portion, the top mold portion and the insert must be accurately aligned.